The Huntress in the Stars
by Silvery-White Pearl
Summary: A one-shot story on Zoe Nightshade. What was Zoe thinking when she first saw Artemis and joined the Hunt? Read and find out! Read & Review


**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Time Period: After Hercules abandoned Zoe Nightshade about 5,000 years before the Titan's Curse.**

**A/N: I am not writing Zoe's old accent because that is going to cause a lot of confusion.**

* * *

Zoe's POV

I sat under a tree with nothing but my tears for company. I can not believe what has just happened.

Barely a day ago, I have been disowned. Blotted away from history as a shameful traitor. My sisters had exiled me for helping Hercules.

'Hercules' I thought bitterly. The dashing hero who destroyed my life.

He had been so brave, so strong, so handsome. He filled my mind with wonderful dreams. Dreams that he will take me away and we will love each other forever. Dreams that we will be with each other for all eternity.

He had courted me. Called me beautiful, brave, and clever. He charmed his way into my heart until I was prepared to leave my sisters and father, Ladon, the garden, and my life for a boy who said nothing but lies.

He had wanted to face Ladon straight away. Now I wished I had let him fight.

I knew that he could not get those golden apples by strength, he must use trickery. I created a plan for Hercules to steal the golden apples, but to help him I must trick my father and betray my family. His lies had conquered my heart.

Before he went I gave him my power and love. I gave him Anaklusmos. The current that takes one by surprise and before you know it you will be swept out to sea. The sword contained my immortal power that stems from the sea.

When he had stolen the apples, I foolishly expected to him sweep me off my feet and take me away. Instead he left without a single word, without looking back. Hercules took my plan for his own and left me behind to face my family's wrath. He ran away and toss me away without a second glance.

"Hercules", I said venomously. I swore on my life that I will never speak his name again. I vented my anger by swearing to never trust a man again. I would not make the same mistake.

"Why are you crying, maiden?" a voice spoke and snapped me away from my thoughts. A twelve year old girl wearing a short, plain tunic** (A/N The hunters don't wear silver parkas and jeans yet)** unlike the long, fancy chitons I used to wear. I quiver of arrows was slunged on her back and a bow in her hand.

For some reason I trusted this girl despite her being a stranger. I told her my story though I never spoke that wretched hero's name. I told her of my life as a Hesperide, how that male hero charmed me with his lies, and how he abandon me like trash.

The girl did not interrupt once and her eyes look thoughtful. When I finished she looked disgusted. "Men!", she spat contemptously. I nodded for I completely I agreed with her. Then I remember that I did not know her name. "Who are you?" I asked. The girl looked at me with her silvery yellow eyes that reminded me of the moon and replied," I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

I recoiled from her. This kind girl was one of those Olympian gods and goddesses that my father had spoken so horribly about. Artemis seem to realize what I was thinking and said," Not all of the gods are horrible." I believed her. If she was as evil and cruel as my father's stories, then why did she do nothing horrible?

Artemis stood up and reached her hand out to me. "Zoe Nightshade, would you like to join the Hunt?"

"The Hunt?" I asked confused. She explained to me that the Hunt was a group of chaste maidens who follow her around the world hunting with her. They have immortality as long as they don't fall in battle or in love.

I knew that I have no where to go and I lost my immortality when my family exiled me. I will never fall in love to any man. I will explore the world like I dreamt of when Hercules charmed me, but I will not venture it with him or any man. I will journey it with Artemis and the other huntresses. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.

I took Artemis's hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
